


Pre Match rituals

by BlueVelvetHeart



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetHeart/pseuds/BlueVelvetHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario knows why he didn't score.</p><p>This is based around the Champions League match against Malaga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre Match rituals

**Author's Note:**

> This is all lies.  
> I apologise for grammar or spelling errors.

Mario huffed and puffed s he sauntered off the pitch, he shook a few Malaga players hands on his way but he wasn’t in the mood to exchange pleasantries. He had some amazing chances and he blew them. He hadn’t just let himself down, he’d let everyone down.

He was sitting in the changing rooms when Lewy came over and whispered;  
“We all could have done better.” And walked away over to Mats. It didn’t make Mario feel any less guilty but it lifted a small weight of his shoulders. He let out breath he didn’t know he was holding and leaned against the cool wall.  
“Hey.” A small voice said. Mario looked up cautiously and couldn’t help but smile at his lover.  
“Hey.” He murmured back, running a hand through his hair. They stayed like that for a moment. There seemed to be some tension.  
“Uh… I’m sorry if I messed up your game today. I was kind of off. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk to me …” Marco stumbled over his words. Mario frowned. Marco had been great; it was Mario who wasn’t up to scratch.  
“It’s your fault.” It was such a childish thing to say and Mario knew it. He had just… He had a bad game, he felt as if all the pressure was on him and Marco had a brilliant game. Mario was just a bit jealous. Just a bit.  
Marco just stood there for a moment, soaking in Mario’s words, before turning on his heel and walking away. Mario instantly felt bad and stood up, grabbing Marco’s shoulder.  
“Marco I…” Mario began but was cut off by Marco spinning round and glaring at him.  
“You what? You’re sorry I didn’t play well enough?” Marco snapped as he put his hands on his hips,  
“ Well sorry for not being the next German Messi or Ronaldo. We’re not all as perfect as you.”  
Mario never thought the word perfect could hurt so much. Especially from Marco. He wanted to cry. Just breakdown. Today seriously wasn’t his day, he hadn’t done the ritual, he hadn’t scored, they hadn’t won.  
Marco looked equally as sad. He just stared expectantly at Mario with his big sad eyes.  
Mario stepped forward and whispered in solemn quiet voice;  
“We forgot to do the ritual.”  
Confusion was written across Marco’s face for a moment before Mario continued;  
“I hook your pinky finger around mine,” Mario whispered as he hooked his pinky finger around Marco’s,  
“Then I hold our fingers above our heads,” Mario did so.  
“And then.” Mario gently kissed Marco.  
Mario broke the kiss after few sweet moments. Marco was speechless, Mario frowned but soon smiled when Marco broke out in a grin.  
“That’s why you had a bad game?” Marco asked slowly. Mario nodded shyly.  
“We can’t have that.” Marco mumbled before captured Mario’s lips; Mario smiled into the kiss


End file.
